Fairylight Christmas
by Dark'nLightAngel
Summary: Rufus and Sephiroth attend the annual Christmas party at ShinRa Inc. But where's Reno and Zack? And better yet, what sort of trouble are they getting up to? Oneshot! R&R!


Hola! :D This is a fic I've been working on for...Well, all year actually. -sweatdrop- I know, I've been slacking. But--! I do have updates that are --**_almost_**-- ready! nn So please don't kill me? Good plan? Yes? Awesome, glad we agree. Now! My friend gave me the...Theme/Prompt/whatever-you-wanna-call-it for this story!

But the funny thing is...She got it from out AIM screen names. Heehee...Anyways...Yes, a short one-shot. No, I don't know if I'm going to actually write a follow-up one for New Years. So don't ask. If I do, it'll be randomly. **_Randomly_**. Got it? Yes? Good.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FFVII! ..Well, I own and play the game...And own and watch the movie...but not the characters! They aren't mine! ...Oh, you know what I mean.

* * *

_**Fairylight Christmas**_

* * *

Rufus raised an eyebrow at the ballroom he'd just entered. Fairy lights, flashing between the colors red and green, were strung around everywhere, mistletoe hanging from the lights in various places around the room, as well in every doorway.

He could already see Reno, Zack and Scarlet pouncing unsuspecting people standing obliviously under the horrid plant, and kissing them before they could protest.

Just as the thought came up, Rufus felt Sephiroth come to stand next to him, a bag that Rufus had become familiar with in the past months held loosely in the General's left hand.

"Still on that candy obsession, Seph?" He asked lightly, scouting the room for the flamboyant red-head. Maybe if he stepped under some mistletoe it'd lure the Turk out.. "You're going to give yourself cavities."

"No, I won't." The smooth reply came almost immediately, as the bag was offered to the blond Vice President. "Angeal and Genisis said it would probably keep me from ripping down these annoying lights..."

Chuckling softly at the mental image of the silver-haired male storming around the room tearing down the stringed up lights, Rufus allowed himself to take a cherry flavored lollipop from the bag, watching as the aforementioned bag was hidden in the General's leather coat afterward.

"Any sign of the three mischief makers?" He asked casually, popping the candy into his mouth as they made their way carefully through the room, preventing each other from stepping underneath any of the mistletoe, as good friends should do for each other.

"I haven't spotted Reno, no." Sephiroth smirked at the faint tinge of pink that came over the blond's cheeks, "Maybe he wants to play around before you molest him."

"I was not going to molest him. I don't exactly swing that way, remember?" Rufus was surprised that he'd managed to keep his voice calm, turning to look at his friend with a glare. The joke was starting to get old, really...That was when he spotted a sharp difference in the General's appearance, and smirked. "You braided your hair?"

"..."

Shaking his head with a small chuckle, Rufus scanned the half-filled room one last time for the red-head, silently cursing the colored lights above their heads.

He would tie Reno up with them later, he decided, and throw the Turk into a nearby girl's bathroom..That was when he felt someone suddenly push him into Seph, making both men stumble sideways a few steps, a sudden spotlight coming out of nowhere to focus on the two of them.

The room fell quiet as Rufus regained his balance, fixing his white jacket. Sephiroth was probably giving them a glare that promised death if they didn't turn away about now, so he wouldn't worry...

But no one was looking away, and he felt the General become very tense next to him, a set of long, pale fingers taking a grip on his sleeve and tugging to get his attention, while the silver-haired male kept his gaze focus above them. Slowly, he raised his gaze to look up as well, and spotted the sudden reason for the spotlight and staring.

Someone had shoved both himself and his fearsome friend under one of the many bits of mistletoe hanging from the fairy lights.

He tensed, frowning slightly at the idea of what this situation might result in. He had no real clue on the General's sexual preferences. Mainly because one moment when he thought he had the man figured out, Sephiroth would turn around and do something to completely throw off the decision.

Perhaps he was asexual...Rufus mused quietly to himself, before he noticed Seph stooping down, presumably to kiss him. The blond's eyes widened briefly, and he felt his face heat up when the silver-haired male turned his head to the side, and kissed his cheek.

"I was never one to follow tradition much..." Sephiroth muttered in his ear briefly before turning and shooting in the general direction the spotlight was coming from. He returned to the, still stunned, Vice President with both Zack and Reno, one of each of his hands holding onto their ears. "So, how should we punish them?"

This snapped Rufus out of it, and smirked lightly at the Turk and SOLDER 2nd Class before rubbing his jaw in mock thought. "Oh, I don't know..."

"Perhaps you should stick them with clean up duty for the rest of the month, as well as helping clean the labs?" Tseng seemed to have appeared out of no where, wearing his normal suit with his hair tied back. He was giving Reno a slightly annoyed, yet pitying look.

The trouble making duo groaned at the same time, Zack sending Seph a look near-begging for a different punishment then that, while Reno started rambling to Tseng on all the reasons why putting him and Zack in the labs was _not_ a good idea.

Rufus couldn't help but smile at the beings who were the closest he had to call friends, as they bickered. He knew well enough that Sephiroth would toss Zack over to Angeal for punishment, and Tseng would stick Reno with whatever the Commander gave Zackary.

Either way, it was a good Christmas so far. Filled with endless amusement on his part...Oh yes, it would be a good year this year...

At the thought of the new year, Rufus caught Sephiroth's eye, both wondering the same thing: How much trouble would the dynamic duo cause at _that_ party?

And both were afraid.

...Not.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
